Adopted Story: Son of a Magic User and Lookalike
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Adopted from ApexAstroAlien23, formerly known as Manblast10. Summary inside. Read and Enjoy! Pairing for Eddy is currently undecided!
1. Chapter 1

_**Adopted from ApexAstroAlien23, formerly known as Manblast10!**_

 _ **Summary: What if at a young age, an abused Eddy Skipper McGee was adopted by Albedo and Charmcaster? Would he be able to survive living in the Cul-De-Sac with two of Ben Tennyson's most hated enemies as his parents? And what's this? He has an Ultimatrix of his own?!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n' Eddy, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _Possible Songs_

 **"Yelling"**

 **Alien Database**

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Meeting the Spellcaster!**_

* * *

"Well, that tears it. I have NO idea where I am!" an irritated voice said to himself.

Walking through the woods of an area called Peach Creek was a male figure. He stood at a height of about 5'9" with shaggy silver hair, tanned skin, and red eyes. He looked to be about sixteen years old with an average build. His attire consisted of a black and red striped tee shirt, bluish-black cargo pants, along with black and white sneakers. He also had a strange item on his right hand. It had the appearance of a gauntlet that covered the back of the hand from the wrist to the knuckles. It was red with four black squares at the knuckles, a dial with a red hourglass on it, four silver 'spikes' coming off of the dial, and a red band keeping it attached to the boy's hand.

This is Albedo, a former Galvan scientist and rival to world renowned hero, Ben Tennyson. He had managed to escape the Plumbers and elude them after at least restoring his body from a ten year old to a sixteen year old. In reality, Albedo is hundreds of years old. However, he is physically sixteen years old. He cursed his luck as he ended up lost in these woods. Just because Albedo is a scientist doesn't mean he has a natural sense of direction.

 **"What do you MEAN we're lost?!"** yelled a female voice that was clearly mad.

The loud noise startled Albedo, and made him face the direction of the voice. It sounded vaguely familiar, but he just couldn't place it. His instincts were screaming to run away from the voice of the crazy woman, but against his better judgment, Albedo started moving towards the source of the voice. He pushed his way through the dense foliage, and after a few minutes of walking found the source of the voice. Though after he saw who it was, he started to regret finding it.

It was a girl who looked to be about two, maybe three years older than Albedo's current body. She was about 5'5" in height, and had purple eyes, white hair that was tied into a long ponytail, and tanned skin that was darker than Albedo's, and was wearing blackish-purple lipstick. Her outfit consisted of a pair of skintight black pants, high heel shoes, and a pinkish trench coat. She seemed to be yelling at a small bag that had two buttons for eyes, and a zipper for a mouth.

"Oh, don't give me that whole 'I can't see clearly while strapped to your hip' excuse! It ain't gonna fly this time!" the girl said to the bag.

She stopped talking, and held the bag to her ear. She acted as if she was actually listening to it, and gained a ticked off look. She held it in front of her face, and her face was literally red with anger.

"If you tell ANYBODY about that, I will leave you in the washing machine for a year!" she threatened. "And my name's Charmcaster, not crazy woman!"

The now named Charmcaster snapped out of her anger when she heard someone clearing their throat. She looked over to the trees to see Albedo standing there with a smirk on her face. She started to blush in embarrassment, and dropped her bag.

"Well, this is awkward..." Charmcaster said.

"Yes. Yes it is." Albedo replied.

* * *

 _ **Well, there's the prologue. I hope you all enjoy it, because the fun has just begun! I plan to give Eddy ten different alien forms with seven of those having Ultimate forms. If you have any requests, feel free to send them in.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I may not have gotten as many reviews as I would've liked, but I'm glad to have gotten some anyways. Only one person has sent in ideas for the aliens that Eddy should get for his Ultimatrix, but that's okay. I'm still taking requests for those. Remember that the playlist is a maximum of ten aliens.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ed, Edd n' Eddy, or Ben 10! But if I did, Ultimate Albedo wouldn't look like some Modoc reject!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling"**

 **Alien Database**

* * *

 _ **The Mystery Child!**_

* * *

Charmcaster and Albedo just stared at each other in an awkward silence. The sorceress of Ledgerdomain couldn't believe that this guy had caught her talking to her bag. No doubt he thought she was coo coo in the head, and would probably try to send her to the looney house. But from what she could see in his eyes, that wasn't the case. Still, having been caught threatening her bag was one of, if not THE most embarrassing thing to happen to her.

"Uh... You saw that?" Charmcaster asked.

Albedo merely stared at her with a raised eyebrow. He learned from watching Ben's past battles with this girl that Charmcaster was a bit on the loopy side. In all honesty, Albedo wasn't that surprised to see or hear the girl talking to her bag. Charmcaster started to blush even harder from embarrassment.

"How much of that did you hear?" Charmcaster asked.

"I don't think I heard too much. But what I wanna know is why you're here." Albedo replied.

Charmcaster was about to explain her side of the story, but the sound of pained moaning and crying caught her attention. Albedo seemed to hear these sounds as well, and rushed over to where they were coming from. Charmcaster followed the Ben Tennyson lookalike, and pretty soon the two came upon a disturbingly horrifying sight. A little boy that seemed no older than four years old was all alone in a forest clearing, and boy did he look terrible.

He was covered in bruises and fresh blood from dozens of deep cuts that seemed to have been inflicted using a knife. He was small like all toddlers, but he was too small for a child his age. He also seemed to be malnourished considering that his bones were showing through his skin. Finally, there was a bit of puss coming out of some of the more serious wounds. And from what the teens could tell, this kid had some broken bones as well.

Charmcaster ran to the child, and cast a healing spell on him. It instantly healed all of the minor injuries, but the more severe ones would take longer to heal completely. While the boy was healing, Charmcaster cradled the small child in her arms like one would with a newborn baby. The little boy just snuggled into Charmcaster's warm embrace like any child would do if they were being held by their mother.

The sorceress smiled upon this action, and felt a warm feeling in her heart. She didn't know what it was though. What Charmcaster failed to understand was that the warm feeling she had gotten was her maternal instincts awakening and taking root. Albedo smiled at this scene, as it reminded him of the many good times that he shared with his own mother. But while he didn't want to break up this heartwarming moment, the fact remained that he needed answers about this boy.

"Charmcaster, would it be possible for you to scan this child's memories for any information as to who he is, and how he ended up this way?" Albedo asked.

The sorceress took a minute to ponder the situation. She did know a spell that would get them the answers they needed, but there was a problem with it.

"It is possible, but there is one simple flaw with the spell." said Charmcaster. "I can't cast this particular spell while I already have another spell active. And right now, healing this child is my top priority!"

Albedo sighed at this information. It would appear that they would be unable to get any answers out of this child for now. So the best option for now would be to just wait. As they were waiting for the child to be sufficiently healed, Albedo couldn't help but let his eyes wander over Charmcaster. He'd be lying to himself if he said that he found her unattractive, but he's a Galvan! He has standards!

' _Although, she does have this certain beauty to her that trounces that of any female Galvan I've met in my life. But what could she possibly see in me?'_ Albedo thought to himself.

That was when he heard more groaning coming from the child. He shifted in Charmcaster's arms, but he didn't wake up. He just let out a content sigh, and started softly snoring. The teens sighed in relief that the poor lad hadn't been awoken from what must've been the only peaceful sleep that he's ever had. They noticed that he had many, many, many bags under his eyes. It was quite possible that the boy never got a moment's peace to sleep.

Charmcaster noted that the boy was now healed sufficiently enough for the healing spell to be released. She canceled out the healing spell, and got ready to cast the memory reading spell. Her eyes began to glow a purplish-pink color as her magic was activated, but what Charmcaster saw would haunt her for the rest of her life...

She saw that this child had gone through serious levels of abuse that would make even the most hardened criminals in the Null Void cringe. His older brother beat him up on a daily basis and had the nerve to call it a game. His parents were almost never around. He was rarely fed, and often had to scavenge scraps from the trash. And to top it all off, no one else in the Cul-De-Sac seemed to take notice of the ongoing abuse!

By the time the spell had ended, Charmcaster had tears streaming down from her eyes. Albedo saw this, and instantly came to the conclusion that whatever the mage saw, it must've been horrible. He resolved to speak to her about it later. For now, they needed to rest.

* * *

 _ **That's all I've got for this chapter. Remember to send in those playlists of ten aliens, and I'll see ya next time! Oh yeah, and with those alien playlists, make sure to say which aliens have Ultimate forms so I can look up their forms and powers! Very IMPORTANT! Good luck!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**It's been awhile since I've last updated this story, but that is mainly because I haven't gotten many reviews for this story. But I think I've finally come up with a playlist of aliens and ultimate forms for Eddy to start out with. I also have a pretty good idea of what the design of Eddy's Ultimatrix should be like, so you don't have to worry about that at least. Now however, is the time we move on to Eddy's adoption by Albedo and Charmcaster.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ed, Edd n' Eddy, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Yelling"**

 **Alien Database**

* * *

 _ **Official Meeting!**_

* * *

It was early the next morning when Albedo and Charmcaster woke up. The little boy was still sleeping, but Albedo still needed answers as to what made Charmcaster so distraught last night.

"Charmcaster… What did you see when you scanned the child's memories?" Albedo asked.

He already understood that this was a very sensitive subject, and he really didn't want to cause Charmcaster any more emotional pain than she's already experienced. However, he still needed answers as to what could've caused her to break out into tears like that. But it seemed as though she was doing a little better now than she was last night.

Charmcaster looked at Albedo with sad eyes. She wasn't crying anymore, but she looked like she could burst into tears at any moment. She took a moment to collect her thoughts, and began to explain everything to the former Galvan.

"Well first of all, his name is Eddy Skipper McGee and he lives in the nearby Cul-De-Sac. But his life isn't exactly what you'd call a good one. He's constantly abused by his older brother Matthew who beats him up and has the nerve to call it a game, his parents are almost NEVER home, Eddy's brother doesn't feed him and when he does, it's nothing more than scraps from the trash! He's even bullied by a few of the kids his age just for being related to Matthew! He barely escaped into the woods last night during one of Matthew's more brutal beatings…" Charmcaster trailed off.

She couldn't explain anymore. Her eyes were tearing up, and she was starting to get too emotional over the horrendous treatment that little Eddy went through. Albedo seemed to sympathize with her, and pulled her into a hug. Charmcaster couldn't hold in her tears anymore, and clung to Albedo like a lifeline as she cried her heart out.

Her tears were soaking Albedo's shirt, but he paid it no mind. He was just focused on thinking of a way to get back at Eddy's so-called 'family'. He may be a selfish, evil fool, but even he wouldn't treat a child in such a barbaric manner! It took about a half hour for Charmcaster to calm down, and when she did she heard the sound of a little boy groaning. The teens looked down to see that Eddy was waking up, and knew that it was going to be difficult to explain their history to him. Hopefully, Eddy wouldn't ask any questions about their history.

* * *

 _ *****Eddy's POV*****_

* * *

I woke up feeling a lot less hurt than I should've been. But that's weird, because normally I'd still be feeling a lot of pain after one of Matthew's games of 'uncle'. I also felt warm. Warmer than I should've felt after falling asleep in the woods of all places. Slowly, I started to wake up, and saw a white haired man and a silver haired lady staring down at me.

I really should be freaking out right now, but for some reason I can tell that these guys aren't gonna hurt me. I sat up, and took a look around. We were in the woods, but we were also nowhere near the Cul-De-Sac. I looked back up at the two, and decided to try and break the ice.

"Hi, my name is Eddy. What are your names?" I asked curiously.

The two seemed a bit surprised about something, but I don't know what. They looked at each other, and then looked back at me.

"I am called Hope. And the man next to me is Albedo." the lady said.

"Eddy, can you please tell us what you were doing in the woods all alone? Where are your parents?" Albedo asked.

I looked down when he asked this question. I don't really like it when people ask me about my parents, but I didn't wanna be rude to them. So I started to tell them everything that has ever happened to me.

* * *

 _ **Well, I'm afraid that's all I've got for this chapter. Remember, I'm still accepting alien playlists for Eddy's Ultimatrix so please remember to send them in! The lists have to involve at least five Ultimates. Good luck, review, and enjoy!**_


End file.
